


Wanting to be her Guardian

by WwolfJade123



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charlotte being in love with Yami, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heavy Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Sol and Noelle have a love-talk, Sol needs love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: After Charlotte confesses to the Blue Rose Squad her feelings for Yami, Sol feels rather jealous. She followed them to their 'date' and was relieved that it wasn't love they were talking about, but she felt sympathetic towards Charlotte's disappointed reaction. Now she sees Yami and Charlotte hang a lot more than necessary and it makes her blood boil.She needs to vent. And she just blew up her cover in a squad meeting.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Sol Marron
Kudos: 13





	Wanting to be her Guardian

Sol was in a sour mood that afternoon. She was just strolling around town in her day off because she had nothing else to do, Charlotte had talked to her about giving her some alone time which she happily obliges. Then she was greeted by reality, getting slapped by it was a pain when she was still in the village, but getting tackled and beaten is a very different story. That's what she felt when she saw Char and the captain of the Black Bulls in the town square laughing with Yami's arm hanging around Charlotte's shoulder for support. She didn't miss the blush that spread wide across Char's face and it made her blood boil.

She didn't confront them, 'cause from what she saw, her presence wasn't needed and if she did, she would only destroy that one happy memory. She would never destroy something like that, not for Charlotte.

Seeing her laughing so freely was refreshing. That adds more proof that she doesn't deserve Charlotte. The one thing that she receives from her was that small smile from the first time they had met. It was painful.

She ran. She ran back to the headquarter's, tears daring to spill out of her eyes. She couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle the pain.

As soon as she opened the doors, she heard the buzzing from her fellow Roses. Her mind played tricks with her and replaced the supposed to be reports into soft murmurs, talking about seeing Charlotte and Yami in the town square having _fun_.

Sol beelined for her room, a few Roses giving her weird glances. She should have said hello, to cover the small ache and not make the others worry but she didn't. She couldn't, after seeing earlier events. She slammed her door shut, her hands fumbling for the lock and the tan-skinned warrior had sobbed quietly in her room for hours and hours.

Then there was the squad meeting the next day.

Here she was, black heavy bags under her eyes as she walks to the conference room with her head down. She wore a tunic under her armour and held a red bandana in her grasp keeping her cool low and grounding her to the world.

She looked up when she heard her name being called and tried her best to manage a wide smile. It hurt by how wide she smiled, her face was a little sour from crying.

"Are you alright?" Charlotte asked, her face was neutral but her eyes carried worry. This was the first time she had seen Sol wear something under her armour, it immediately sent red flags and wrong signals in her mind. Not to mention the bloodshot eyes and the not-so-bright smile, everything with this girl was wrong in every direction. If it wasn't for the tight grip of the red bandana, she would have assumed this was an enemy spy.

Sol tilted her head a little to the side, "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" Her voice was the same, no rasp that could pertain to someone had been crying, but the chip, upbeat tone wasn't there. Like it was never was there in the beginning. That all of those were just masks. Fakes.

Charlotte gave the solder a once-over, "You don't look alright..."

"What? Am I not allowed to wear some clothes? It's a little cold tonight in the kingdom..." She rubbed her hands on either sides of her arms to emphasize her point. It was true, it was more _chilly_ tonight than any other nights but Charlotte had never seen her wear something that covers her stomach, even in one mission that they were on top of a mountain, Sol refused to wear something that covers her waist.

She nodded slowly, still giving wary glances to her stomach, "Suit yourself." She looked back at the horizon. Sol didn't even realise she had already arrived at the conference, she looked at the view and saw the sun setting peacefully in the distance. The once blue sky had melted into shades of orange and purple, "The meeting will start as soon as the Black Bulls have arrived..."

"The Black Bulls?"

"Yes." She replied with a sharp nod, "We are to discuss curses and devils in this meeting. They have evidence that concern the Heart Kingdom. Unfortunately, Mimosa cannot join us in this meeting due to an important family dinner with the Vermillions." She glanced Sol's way to find that she doesn't have half of the girl's attention, "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No, Ch– Captain..." She saluted, "I'm gonna... leave you now.."

That brought a scowl to Charlotte's face, the reason behind it? Unknown.

It didn't take long for the Black Bulls to arrive. A portal appeared down the courtyard, many Roses have gathered around it, giddy looks on their faces knowing who will come and who will be excited for their arrival.

They were squealing quietly as soon as Yami escaped the portal, followed by Asta, Noelle, and Finral.

Yami took the booze off his mouth to exhale a cloud of smoke. Noelle was looking around, amazed at the beautiful garden full of of Roses, Daisies and much more. It was a sight that can make a girl smile. There was also a running fountain in the distance, adding more beauty inside this base.

Yami looked around. His eyes wandering the members before it landed on Sol. He furrowed in confusion when he saw her standing alone at the back, her head down her feet.

"I've never been to the Blue Rose's headquarters..." Noelle gaped as she continues to absorb the beauty.

Finral chuckles, "The plants might die if you stare at it for too long." He says.

She flushed and crossed her arms, "That will be rude of them to die in front of me." She flipped one of her pigtails, "I'm royalty, after all."

"Where's, Prickly Queen?" Yami asks, one hand rubbing his sore lower back.

"Yami." Charlotte greets from the balcony, her hands set calmly on the railings, there was a ghost smile on her face making Sol feel even more empty inside, "You're finally here. I thought you were gonna back out and not show up."

He chuckles, taking another whip from his cigar, "Feisty." There was a smirk when he said that, the other Roses had hearts for eyes, "Unfortunately no, this is an important matter that revolves around one of my own. I can't pass this thing down."

She nods sharply, "Well, we must get started. I have other..." She glanced away from Yami for a second, "..business, to attend to."

The meeting was full of questions. There were those that were easy to answer, like when will they be tested for the magic stages. Then there were those that were a little complicated Yami and the others don't have a full or clear answer to or was ordered not to say by the Wizard King. 

Throughout this, Sol wasn't taking in any of the words being said. She was just staring blankly at the open palm she set on the table earlier, her mind wandering elsewhere. Somewhere she had been after yesterday's encounter. After last night's... shedding. She had stayed in that dark place, crawled in a tight ball while rocking back and forth thinking what it would be like. If she were loved the same way she does.

Half of the meeting, she thought of Yami and Charlotte's reaction to each other. They would probably make a perfect couple. A perfect, beautiful captain of the proud Blue Rose and the dark, funny captain of the Black Bulls. Opposites attract right? That's what people always say when it comes to romance.

The future. She thought of the future. The future where Charlotte is smiling widely, one hand linked with Yami as they walked down the aisle. She wore a white dress that hug the perfect sides of her body, while Yami wore a black tux, his broad shoulders captivating the thirsty people in the wedding. Sol? She would just sit at the far corner, tears falling down her eyes that will be mistaken as happy ones.

She would be empty as she watches the one person she opened her heart to, love someone else and make happy memories and potentially a family with. She'll just watch everything happen...

"Sol?" She jumped hearing Charlotte's voice.

She saw the drop of water fall down her tightly clenched fist. In an instant, she relaxes the muscles and wipe the stray tears away before she looked up to see everyone looking at her with worried and confused glances.

She swallowed a hard lump in her throat, an effort to ask what was going on but Charlotte had beaten her to it.

"What's wrong?" There it was. The worry that she knew she had been holding back ever since earlier's encounter. That made her float a little, to know that she was actually worried of her well-being but it wasn't enough to light the fire in her empty void.

She didn't want to answer the question so she stood up, continuing to wipe her tears away as she managed a very forced smile. She placed one hand on her hip while the other rubbed sheepishly at the back of her neck.

"Nothing's wrong!" She says with a dismissive shrug. She sniffs and wipes her tears again with the sleeve of her tunic, "I..." She started, staring back the open palm to see that there were open wounds at how tight she had been holding it earlier. She closed it and winced when it stung, "I-I need to go."

Without another word, she left in a hurry.

-

Noelle found her behind the water fountain, sobbing and tangling her hands in her hair muttering some things that were unidentifiable in the distance she was.

She looked at the tanned solder in sympathy. There was something wrong, and the aura Sol had left in the room earlier was far too familiar to her that she wanted to check up on her.

She approached slowly, her hands behind her back, to show she was only there for a talk. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Sol..." She murmured trying her best to not make the girl jump.

To her disappointment, Sol jumped in surprise. She quickly wiped her tears away and straighten her back, she was in the presence of Royalty, she taught herself how to act respectful after she had joined the Blue Roses and had been by Charlotte's side every other second.

Noelle sat beside her making Sol crawl away a little, making room for the youngest Silva.

She turned to look at the bleeding palms, "What are you doing here..?" Her voice rasped, the effort to cover things up and put on a mask was a very exhausting task, putting it on now? She couldn't manage it, "Is the meeting over?"

"After you left, it did." She replied curtly, "Captain Charlotte was worried and had ended the meeting to look for you. It's clear she hasn't found you yet." She glanced her way, a unknown glint shimmering in her hypnotising eyes.

She breathed, "I should probably say sorry... walking away like that was rude and disrespectful." She banged her head to the fountain's rear, "She's probably mad at me right now that I left, more even that she cuts off the meeting to look for me..."

"What you did was... albeit uncivil, but it was fathomable." Noelle said with a nod.

Sol looked at the royal in front of her, bewildered at her statement. Does she know? Did this girl know the meaning behind her sudden sadness? Now that's just great. It was bad enough that she stopped the meeting and making her captain worry, but one of them actually knowing what's going on? It's embarrassing.

She opened her mouth to say something, to protest and argue about what the meaning was supposed to mean, to lie but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Especially when it revolves around Charlotte and her mostly ignored feelings.

Her head hang back low, scanning her blood for the third time. There was probably blood smeared in her hair, she thought distantly, that would be hard to wash away.

"So, what was that all about?" Noelle tried her best to not sound rude or awkward. She doesn't know how to talk, she only knows how to push things away so this conversation is going to be awkward and probably a secret. But still, she would try her best to comfort, to give the littlest comfort she could manage.

Sol sighed, "I don't know..." She said, "My mind wasn't there... I think I need to talk about it rather than cry over it... but I... don't know what I'm supposed to say when I do." Her confession would make no sense to others, but to Noelle, she understands that more than she's ever understood magic. The feeling was mutual and she couldn't be more glad that she actually found her, to talk to her about her own problems.

Noelle chuckled dryly, "I know the feeling all too well..." that manages a smile to Sol's face, "But yours must be more painful than mine... could you tell me what was on you mind?" She asks politely.

"Just random thoughts I guess... random thoughts of the future..."

"What were they about?"

"Probably the thought of watching the one I love chase after the person _they_ love."

Noelle leaned on her knees, "Probably? Why would you say that?"

Sol mimics unconsciously. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit of cold breeze slipping through her clothes, making her shiver, "My mind's been hazy after yesterday. I don't really remember what the exact thing was but I sure felt what it would be like..."

"I managed that once." Noelle confessed. Sol cracked one eye open and watch how Noelle's supposed to be stoic expression melt, little by little being replaced by something she can't put a finger on, "After seeing him have a kiss on the cheek by someone else... I kinda zoned out and had the same thoughts. The person and him have a wedding while I just sit on the far corner, crying."

Sol managed a small smile, "That's definitely what I had earlier." She looked down, "Then there's the problem where the others will think my tears will just be some kind of happiness towards the newly wed. It makes my stomach roll and puke."

"That's a rather unsettling feeling." They chuckled.

"It is..."

They fell in a comfortable silence, minds filled with the person they had fallen for and the possibility of them being together, which is almost impossible given the circumstance. But still, it was fresh when you think of the future where the one you love actually loves you back. What would it feel like when someone loves you back?

Heavenly, maybe. She'd seen what happens to her parents, the love-dovey stares and the chaste kisses she gets to see daily was proof of that.

Noelle eventually stood up, wiping her skirt off the debris that came with it. She looked back at Sol with a smile on her face, she reached her hand out for her to shake.

"I better get going." She says apologetically, "Since the meeting's over, Captain Yami might want to go home and deal with his never ending war in the bathroom..." Sol chuckles, already imagining the brute hunching at the toilet as he fights this 'war'.

Sol shakes her hand.

Noelle and the rest of the Black Bulls left the headquarters. Sol waited for a few minutes before she stands and heads to her room. She and Noelle's talk was still fresh in her mind and the true smile on her face was proof of that.

Her sour mood was lessen at the thought that she wasn't alone in this one. There were also others suffering the same fate as hers, probably even more painful than what she was feeling right now. She should be thankful that it didn't reach to the thoughts of killing herself.

"Sol!"

She looked up, before she could make eye contact she was pulled into a very tight embrace. Strong arms wrapped around her torso as a mush of blonde hair covers her vision. She wanted to pull away at the awkward position but when the scent of roses hit her nose, she stopped and inhaled the scent. Intoxicating her. She wrapped her own arms around her shoulders returning the hug.

Charlotte had her head on Sol's chest. It was kinda weird, having Charlotte hug her after months, years of being scolded to call her captain and the reluctancy whenever she would initiate physical contact.

"You are making me worry..." She whispered, "I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw you earlier." She looked up, "Is this because I seek privacy? Did that make you think I hate you? Sol, you are my closest friend, I would never hate you!"

It was amusing seeing Charlotte this worried. It replenished her thoughts about her not caring about her well-being.

Sol smiles, this time this one had reached her eyes. A wave of relief passed through Charlotte's green eyes, "I know you would never _hate_ me, Char!" Charlotte relaxed under her grasp. She tilts her head to one side, thinking what she was about to say, she would never lie to her but she also wasn't ready to confess, "I had some things holding me down earlier." She beamed again, "Who knew a little alone time could make me realise some things!"

"Realise... something?" She was confused, clearly with how she shifted awkwardly.

Sol nodded enthusiastically, "There was so much to think about! If you don't mind, I would want sometime alone in the near future? It's really refreshing!"

Charlotte pulled back, there was the smile that Sol longed to get out of the captain for years. Warmth spread through her seeing that smile. It's been so long to be the one Charlotte would direct her smile, the feeling almost forgotten which made it more pleasant. She pledged to make Charlotte smile like that her way in the next couple of years.

"Good." Charlotte says, "I was worried..."

It would take time to gather courage to confess to Charlotte but she would do it nonetheless. She loves her and that's not the end of it. She loves her so much that it hurts. But that hurt wasn't enough to make her back down.

Besides, she loves challenges. And this was one of them.


End file.
